Shed (FERP)
Shed (full name Shed Hernandez-Enrique Boogaloo), is a first generation member of the Dependable Task Force. Originally a Fighter, until later promoting to be a Hero, he's typically viewed as one of the main muscles for the team, showing a love for fighting and amassing a large body count. Profile Shed started out as a Fighter for the gang, joining them on the mock search for the Prince. He was the one to score the winning blow against Chef that allowed them to go on their journey. Along the way he also convinced Grace to join their ranks. Early on he developed a quick bond with Will, whom had a not so secret crush on him. In Delmarva, he quickly took an interest in helping their cause, partially in part to the liking he took to Peridot. This unsurprisingly didn't sit well with Will. During the fight against Lapis and Jasper, he was adamant about staying to fight Malachite after seeing her supposedly kill Peridot, but begrudgingly did as Rose requested, returning to safety with the rest of the team. He was visibly angry over abandoning the battle, which made him even more irritable when the Crystal Gems accused the Task Force of killing Rose, forcing them to defend themselves and ultimately kill the Gems. It was during this battle that he promoted to become a Hero. Shed was noticeably on edge during their time in Kibou, both due to still wanting to take care of the lurking Malachite threat, and also due to being in a region that he didn't like nor trust. The early incident involving Amanda and Green didn't help his attitude in the region. Nonetheless, he continued to help the best he could do for the Task Force's cause, and helped defeat various notable enemies during their stay. In Paralogue 2, upon the return of Peridot, he revealed that both he and Will had S supported and were to be married soon. He also landed the killing blow against Malachite, putting that threat to rest. During the time skip, he and Will were officially married. After the discovery of the future kids, they soon after encountered Tito, one of Shed and Will's children from the future. Tito revealed that Shed and Will had been less than ideal parents in the future, but this convinced Shed to be a better parent in their current timeline, and immediately began bonding with his son, who also helped Shed and Will through their marital problems. In Paralogue 6, the Task Force recruits Wylie, his and Will's daughter, though she is immediately abrasive and distant towards her parents. At Amanda and Green's wedding, he was given the role of door guard, leading him to be the first to meet Aimee when she attempted to attend the wedding. After Laslow and Odin appeared and tried to make advances on the 15 year old, Shed chose to side with neither of them, starting a battle against both of their armies. He would go on to personally kill Odin before returning to guard duty when the wedding continued. Personality Shed is typically one of the more chill and level headed members of the group. He's rather hard to intimidate, and doesn't back down easily from a fight. However, he can also have trouble taking some things seriously, often times underestimating his opponents. This led to significant injury in his first battle against Grace. Shed's more laid back personality has put him, at least in his eyes, on at least relatively good terms with nearly every member of the DTF. However, he can lose his temper if the wrong buttons are pushed, and has shown moments of stubborn anger. One notable moment was during his battle against Chisa, a battle he had to do by himself since he failed to call for help, prompting Amanda and Green to flirt since they weren't aware of any trouble going on in the battlefield. Shed was very upset with the two afterwards, though he eventually got over it. He also has a notable bloodthirsty side, not hesitating to kill those that antagonize the Task Force even if death isn't necessarily needed, such as with Gwen or James. In-Game Base Stats Base Growths * These growth rates are added to the current class' base growth rates to obtain their full growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Married * Replying - Married * Asking - Child * Replying - Child * Roster Possible Endings Shed: Warrior With a Way With Words : War took its toll on Shed's body. Unable to do much adventuring himself, he took up a new job training new soldiers of drama, teaching them the art of war in his unique Shed kind of way. When not doing his duties or keeping tabs on his children, he'll tell mostly accurate stories of the DTF's adventures at the local pub, always proudly highlighting his body count. Trivia * Shed, for some reason, frequently speaks in modern day acronyms, saying things like tbh, smh, and gdi out loud. * Shed has a great love for axes, considering his favorite weapon and using it as his default unless a sword is required. * He potentially has the highest current notable body count out of the entire crew, directly killing or playing a part in killing: Lapis, Amethyst, Garnet, Malachite, Chisa, (the little girl), Gwen, Duncan, Silver, Diantha, James, Meowth, and Odin. * His birthday is September 6th. * Shed gets shot. Gallery 20170711_191604.jpg Image.jpg|Shed along with Peridot and Will. AmaWilShe.jpg|Shed, feeling territorial about his position as best axe unit after Will is impressed by Amanda. Category:FERP Category:Characters